


亲子分文集

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	1. 单纯如歌的爱

1.  
罗维诺非常讨厌冬天。  
因为他是在冬天被父母抛下的，更加准确一点儿来说是圣诞节——大家盛大庆祝的节日里，他被父母抛下了。因此每到冬天，罗维诺都不愿意出门，他宁愿坐在温暖的壁炉旁发上一整天的呆，亦或是窝在床上泡上一杯热奶茶看书——连上课也不愿意出门。同样的，他也不喜欢过圣诞节，因为会让他感觉到大家都在庆祝，只有自己是被抛弃在世界之外一样。  
为此，罗维诺目前的监护人头疼不已。  
安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，24岁，比罗维诺·瓦尔加斯大了7岁，目前是罗维诺名义上的监护人。此时他刚刚下课回家，正在训斥着罗维诺。  
“罗维诺，亲爱的，你怎么搞的，你的老师又打电话给我说你没有去上课？”安东尼奥带着满身的寒气进了门，他脱下自己的大衣挂在门口，冲房内正在发呆的罗维诺大喊着。房间里的人并没有回他的话，他嘟囔了一声：“怎么搞的。”便快步进了罗维诺的房间。  
“罗维诺。”安东尼奥又喊了一声，他推开了虚掩着的房门发现罗维诺正缩成一团坐在壁炉边，不知道想什么想的出神，手上捧着一杯已经凉透了的热可可，地毯上还散落了一大堆零食——安东尼奥看到场面有些头疼。他一把抽走了罗维诺手中的杯子，蹲在罗维诺的面前看着他的眼睛道：“亲爱的，你今天到底做了什么。”他总觉得家里被劫匪袭击了一样，乱七八糟的。  
手上的东西被突然抽走，打断了罗维诺的思考，他条件反射性的开口就想回一句脏话，抬头却发现来人是自己的监护人，到嘴边的话硬生生地咽了回去——他的监护人可不喜欢听见他说脏话。过了好一会儿罗维诺用自己那双绿色的大眼睛看着面前的人，吞吞吐吐地开口说道：“你回来了……”  
安东尼奥对这样子的罗维诺一点抵抗力都没有，伸手摸了摸他的头发，温声道：“老师说你今天没去上课，怎么了？又闹脾气了？”  
罗维诺自觉得理亏，他低下头，不回答安东尼奥的问题。安东尼奥见状继续说道：“知道你是好孩子，这次我就当做是个意外，我待会打电话告诉老师，明天回去上课好吗？”  
当听到回去上课的时候像是触及到了罗维诺的某一根神经，他猛然抬起头看看着面前的安东尼奥，他说：“我不回去，我讨厌冬天待在学校里。”我会觉得所有人都在嘲笑我是个被抛弃的孩子的。罗维诺在心里补充道。罗维诺以为安东尼奥会懂他敏感的心里头在想些什么，毕竟安东尼奥是迄今为止最了解他的人了——然而他这一次想错了，安东尼奥并不理解他在想些什么。  
听到罗维诺的回答安东尼奥明显地皱了皱眉头，他有些生气罗维诺的不懂事，但是仍然在试图安抚他——虽然不知道罗维诺在想什么，但是他还是清楚罗维诺是一个内心很敏感的男孩的。他再一次摸了摸罗维诺的头，柔声说道：“罗维诺是好孩子，怎么能不上课呢？乖一点，听话。”  
这样温柔的语气哄着罗维诺，若是换在平常罗维诺应该早就答应了，但是眼前并没有——这是罗维诺的底线问题，容不得半点退让，罗维诺第一次有些恼怒于安东尼奥不理解他。他对着安东尼奥板起脸，一字一句地说道：“我、说、我、不、会、去、上、课、的。”事实上何止是上课，他已经讨厌冬天到令人发指的地步了，连门都不愿意出，更何况是出门上课。  
安东尼奥有些头疼，罗维诺第一次这么任性让他有些手足无措。他哄道：“罗维诺，你不能这么任性，你已经不是小……”话还没说完，罗维诺就猛地站起身来，紧绷的小脸一直没有松懈过，他的起身也打断了安东尼奥对他的说教。  
“我真是受够了，我说过了不去就是不去。”罗维诺朝安东尼奥吼道，“安东根本就不懂！”安东尼奥被罗维诺这么一吼有些懵了，记忆里收养罗维诺这四年里来从来没有见他这么任性过，他甚至开始反思自己刚刚与罗维诺的谈话中有什么说错的地方没有。  
“我不想和安东说了。”罗维诺撂下这句话便飞快地跑回了自己的房间，将房门非常用力地关上，发出了“嘭”的一声。整个过程的动作无比流畅，压根就没有给安东尼奥插嘴和回答的机会。  
望着紧闭的房门和客厅里满室的狼藉，想到罗维诺那张生气的脸，安东尼奥的头愈发地疼了起来，这都是哪门子跟哪门子的事情啊。

2.  
罗维诺一直记得很清楚，他在一个无比寒冷的冬夜被父母无情地抛弃在了异国他乡的街头，连一件避寒的衣物都没有留下给他。  
那个时候正好赶上意/大/利的经济危机、总/统换人极/端/分/子上台以及外敌入侵的动荡时候，近乎三分之二工人在一夜之间丢掉了自己的工作——包括罗维诺的父母。工人们失去了工作，极/端/分/子/们的残暴统治再加上强敌入侵，大量的人民决定居家外逃，在内忧外患又失去经济来源的情况下，罗维诺的父母亲决定带上他和他的双胞胎弟弟费里西安诺离开这里，去一个相对安全的城市或者国家落脚。那个时候罗维诺和费里西安诺也才12岁，便离开了自己的家乡，跟随父母踏上了逃亡的路。  
逃亡的路途非常的漫长，也非常的辛苦——意/大/利境内到处都是流民和逃亡的人，想在意/大/利境内找一个安定的地方几乎是不可能的，瓦尔加斯夫妇无奈之下只能带着两个孩子们一路往西逃跑，去西/班/牙，或者更远一点的英/国。  
等到他们抵达西/班/牙的时候，他们的积蓄不多了，完全不可能负担得了四个人去英/国的船票，无奈之下，瓦尔加斯夫妇做出了一个选择——他们将罗维诺留在了西班牙的街头，而费里西安诺，同行有一对老夫妻没有子女，他们要去德/国，于是瓦尔加斯夫妇将费里西安诺送给了那对老夫妻当做养子，让他们带着费里西安诺去德/国定居，而他们独自踏上了去往英/国的轮船。你瞧，在这样的情况下都想着先安顿好弟弟，而自己便被弃之一旁，自生自灭。罗维诺曾经不止一次这样想过，真是应了学校里那位中国来的老师说过的一句话了——会哭的孩子有奶吃，从小弟弟就比他多得父母的宠爱，现在在这样的问题上也是安顿好弟弟。  
罗维诺永远都记得那一天，是圣诞节，那个夜晚的马/德/里异常寒冷。瓦尔加斯夫妇将车开到一个街头，然后让罗维诺下车，他应了，听从父母亲的话下了车，站在路灯下看着母亲。瓦尔加斯太太亲吻着罗维诺的脸庞，她的眼角挂着泪水，一遍一遍在罗维诺的耳旁说着“对不起。”罗维诺懵懵懂懂地看着她，不理解只是下车为什么母亲情绪会崩溃，瓦尔加斯先生拽着情绪崩溃的太太，低声道：“快走，快些走，待会赶不上了。”  
瓦尔加斯太太摸了一把眼泪，再次亲吻了罗维诺的脸颊，对他说道：“我亲爱的罗维诺，你要好好的，不要怪我们，我和你爸爸其实都爱你。”她亲了亲罗维诺的额头，站起身来说了句：“对不起。”之后便头也不回地跑上了车，而他的父亲始终一言不发地站在一旁，看见妻子上了车，他没有和罗维诺道别，直接走上了车。  
小汽车扬长而去，只留下一串黑烟。罗维诺望着已经看不见影子的小轿车，花了好一会儿功夫才反应过来父母没有带上他，后知后觉的感觉到了他被遗弃了。  
有雨落了下来，罗维诺朝着相反的方向走去，哦，我被抛弃了，他想，对啊，我被抛弃了。罗维诺抬起头看着天空，淅淅沥沥的雨落到了他的眼睛里，他蹲在街边哭了起来——他没有家，没有父母亲了。

安东尼奥第一次见到罗维诺是在马/德/里的老城区里，那个时候他刚上大学不久，导师非常喜欢他，这一次出诊便带上他一起去了。病人住在老城区，与安东尼奥所住的地方完全是两个方向，可以说是穿越了半个马/德/里市，安东尼奥甚至在想老师将他带过来是不是存心考验他耐心的。  
出诊完毕，安东尼奥送了老师上车，自己看了看手表觉得还早便决定走回去。刚走出小巷没有几步便遇见了一群小孩子在打架——是的，在这场小孩子的无聊斗争中，他遇见了罗维诺。  
安东尼奥撇了撇嘴，老城区这样的事情多了去了，不过是从东边逃来的流民小孩，为了争夺地盘发起的斗争罢了。安东尼奥本来是没想管这件事情的，但是小孩子的打闹挡住了他的去路，他张望了一下四周也没有可以绕开的路，无奈之下只好清清嗓子，冷下脸来说：“让一让。”  
本来喧闹的小巷瞬间就安静了不少，带头貌似是老大的少年本想开口刺两句，结果抬头发现面前站着一个身形高大、冷着脸的男人。见到安东尼奥的一刹那领头的人就暗道不好，他没有见过面前这个男人。而那群叽叽喳喳的小孩也见到了冷着脸的安东尼奥，瞬间就像蔫了的蔬菜一样，悻悻地低下了头。老城区的小孩子多半是欺软怕硬的，你比我强硬，那我只好退避三舍。  
见到这般反应安东尼奥摸了摸自己的下巴，暗暗想自己有那么吓人吗？面上依然是一副冷硬的表情，他没说话，等着那群小孩子自己让开。  
领头的那人看对方来者不善的表情觉得自己踢到了铁板，他冲被围在中间的人恶狠狠地啐了一口，然后带着人转身跑了。  
见人作鸟兽轰散安东尼奥觉得终于可以回家了，刚迈出步子便发现刚刚被那群小孩围着的地方赫然还坐着一个人！那少年看起来年纪不大，头发乱糟糟的，身上和脸上也都是伤。是围殴一个人啊，安东尼奥摸了摸下巴。不过他没打算管这件事情，老城区这样的事情多了去了，多一事不如少一事。  
“唔。”坐在那里的少年轻哼一声，像是被打的很疼。  
安东尼奥刚迈出去的步子又收了回来，他走到少年的面前蹲下身来，叹了口气：“输给你了。”医者仁心，即使他刚刚那么吓唬那群熊孩子，可是还是个心软的医生呀。安东尼奥问面前的少年：“你哪里不舒服？”  
少年抬起头看着他，没说话。安东尼奥这个时候才发现面前的人长得非常好看，有一双特别漂亮的绿色眼睛，嗯，如果忽略脸上青青紫紫的伤口的话，那些伤口实在太影响美观了。“你有哪里不舒服吗？”安东尼奥又问了一遍，他想伸手去摸一摸这个少年的头，却被少年一把躲开，依然是没有回答安东尼奥的话。  
安东尼奥的手有些尴尬的僵在空中，他叹了口气，面前这个少年抵触心理太强了。安东尼奥决定不再继续“你有哪里不舒服吗？”这个话题，他温声问道：“你叫什么？”  
“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”出乎意料地，这一次答的很快——虽然声音很小。  
安东尼奥有些惊讶，他还以为这个少年不会回答他呢。见安东尼奥似乎没有什么反应，罗维诺又重复了一遍：“我叫罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”罗维诺张着他那双好看的绿眼看着面前的男人，他的直觉告诉他面前的男人没有什么恶意，是可以相信的——虽然他的直觉一向不太准，让他吃过很多次亏，可是他还是再一次选择去相信面前的人。  
“罗维诺呀。”面前的男人笑了起来，他的笑容很明朗，让罗维诺感觉很温暖。他说，他叫安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。  
“安东尼奥……？”罗维诺重复了一遍。安东尼奥笑着摸了摸他的头发，这一次罗维诺没有再躲开，这让安东尼奥很满意。  
安东尼奥问罗维诺：“你有那里不舒服吗？”他瞥见了罗维诺小腿上刺目的红色，觉得有些不舒服。罗维诺垂下眼帘，安东尼奥只能看到他长长的睫毛，他伸手指了指小腿上那道刺目的伤口，没说话。  
安东尼奥不知道今天第多少次叹气，这个孩子身上的伤恐怕不止这么一点吧。他用温柔的语调问罗维诺：“还能站的起来吗？”罗维诺摇摇头，他的右腿已经疼的麻木了，没有知觉了。  
安东尼奥了然，他拍了拍自己的肩膀，示意让罗维诺上来，罗维诺有些迟疑地看着他，不知道安东尼奥想做些什么。  
或许是看出了罗维诺的防备，安东尼奥冲他笑了笑，说：“我是医生，你不用那么紧张啊。来，上来，我背你去看伤。”罗维诺抿了抿嘴，最终还是选择让安东尼奥背着。  
很多年以后罗维诺不止一次想起和安东尼奥初见的场景，他不止一次庆幸，自己卸下了所有的防备，义无反顾地跟着这个男人回家。  
安东尼奥就是罗维诺的太阳。

3.  
安东尼奥最初只觉得他和罗维诺这一次的争吵只是普普通通的一次拌嘴，晚饭前罗维诺就一定会消气，然后会在晚饭时非常开心地蹦跳到自己的身边黏着自己。  
可是安东尼奥错了。  
他按时做好了晚饭，在餐厅里等着罗维诺的到来，但是半个小时过去了，仍然不见罗维诺下楼。安东尼奥觉得有些奇怪，罗维诺从来不会在饭点过去了半个小时之后还不出现。思来想去，他端着精心准备好的晚餐来到了罗维诺的房前。  
安东尼奥敲了敲房门，冲里面喊道：“罗维诺，你应该吃饭了。”  
里面给出没有反应。  
安东尼奥有些奇怪，他又重复了一遍：“罗维诺，你应该吃饭了。”  
半晌，里面才依稀传来罗维诺的声音，带着些鼻音，听起来有些闷闷的：“我不饿。”安东尼奥听到这样的回答显然有些头疼，觉得罗维诺愈发任性了，“罗维诺，不吃饭怎么可以呢，乖一点。”他哄他。  
“不要。”回答得飞快。  
安东尼奥觉得自己的太阳穴像是要爆炸了一般，他伸手揉了揉那处肿胀的地方，说：“我把东西放在这里了，你等一下一定要记得吃。”安东尼奥把手中的餐盘放在一旁的柜子上，自己转身去收拾东西了。  
等到听到安东尼奥的脚步声渐远后，罗维诺打开了门，他没有穿鞋，看着一旁放在柜子上的晚饭，里面装着的全是自己喜欢吃的不由得鼻头一酸。他低声骂了句：“安东尼奥是大笨蛋。”

夜深，安东尼奥偷偷遛进罗维诺的房间收拾东西——他不确定罗维诺的脾气消了没有，只能在他睡着之后悄悄溜进去收拾了。  
看见被一扫而空的晚饭，安东尼奥很是满意。他没有着急着收拾东西，就这么静静地坐着，看着睡梦中的罗维诺——事实上他已经很久没有看过罗维诺的睡颜了，这段时间不太平，战火似乎要烧到西/班/牙来了，他和他的同学还有老师们都忙得不可开交，多数时间都在学校里，他会待得很晚才离开，到家了也是倒头就睡。像今天这样静静地看着罗维诺，已经不知道是多久以前才能做的事情了。  
月光下你黑色的睫毛，像一千匹沉睡的波斯小马2。  
不知怎么的，安东尼奥突然想起了这句诗。  
安东尼奥笑了笑，端着餐盘出去了。

罗维诺睡得并不安稳，他梦见自己和安东尼奥吵架了，吵的特别凶，梦里的过程他记不太清了，只记得最后安东尼奥指着他的鼻子说了句什么，然后摔门出去了，再也没有回来。  
罗维诺猛然从梦中惊醒，他大口大口的喘着气，觉得眼前发黑，他怕梦里的事情成真，想下床去找安东尼奥，却听见熟悉的声音：“你醒了？”抬头正好对上安东尼奥那双绿色的眸子。  
罗维诺呆呆地看着他，安东尼奥摸了摸他的额头：“好像没有烧了。”他聊罗维诺一副呆呆的模样，忍不住笑了出来，伸手掐了掐罗维诺的脸：“怎么了？不认识我了？”  
罗维诺摇摇头，往安东尼奥的怀里蹭了蹭，乖巧的样子像一只小猫。安东尼奥觉得罗维诺有些不对劲，他温声问道：“怎么了？是不是还是不舒服？”罗维诺带着浓浓的鼻音，开口说道：“不是，做噩梦了。”梦见你不要我了。  
“噗嗤。”安东尼奥笑了笑，他亲了亲罗维诺的鼻尖，“哎呀我的小王子还会怕噩梦的啊。”安东尼奥只有在心情特别好的时候才会亲昵地叫着罗维诺“小王子”。很快，安东尼奥敛起笑容，伸手拍了拍罗维诺的背，温柔地说：“我陪着你再睡一会吧，你就不会做噩梦了。”  
“你读诗给我听吧。”罗维诺往安东尼奥的怀里蹭了蹭，寻找属于他的安全感。安东尼奥状似无奈地叹了口气，他点了点罗维诺的鼻尖，溺宠道：“你呀。”  
安东尼奥伸手从头顶的书柜上拿下一本书，开篇第一页是叶芝的《当你老了》——罗维诺最喜欢的诗。  
“当你老了，头发花白，睡眼朦胧，  
在炉前打盹，请取下这部诗，  
慢慢读，回想你当年的眼神，  
那柔美的光芒和清幽的丽影；

多少人爱你迷人的青春，  
爱你的美丽，假意或真心，  
唯独一人爱你朝圣者的心，  
爱你脸上渐渐衰老的皱纹；

当你佝偻着，在灼热的炉栅边，  
伤感地絮叨着往昔的爱情：  
在头顶的山上它缓缓地踱着步子，  
在密密星群里洇散了它的容颜。3”  
房间里回荡着安东尼奥低沉沙哑的声音，他念着诗，轻轻拍着罗维诺的背，哄着他渐渐入睡。在安东尼奥陪伴下的罗维诺很快就睡着了，他睡得很安稳，应该不会再做噩梦了，安东尼奥想。  
安东尼奥起身，想要离去，手却被罗维诺藏在被子下的小拇指勾住，他听见罗维诺迷迷糊糊地说着：“安东，喜欢你……不要走。”  
安东尼奥突然失笑，他的罗维诺的独占欲仍是一如既往的强烈。索性也无事，安东尼奥脱下鞋躺到床上，看了一会儿罗维诺沉睡的侧脸，随后将他抱进自己的怀中。眼神深邃，想起了罗维诺第一次亲他的时候。

那个时候他刚刚办理了收养罗维诺的手续，认生、局促有些胆怯，他不愿意跟除了安东尼奥之外的任何人沟通，也不愿意出门上课，伤好了之后也只是窝在家里，那也不肯去。安东尼奥没有办法，只能打消送罗维诺去上学的想法，让他乖乖的待在家里，自己则是每天风雨无阻地学校家里两点一线照顾这个有些黏人的少年。  
安东尼奥承认，刚刚收养这个任性固执的少年的时候，确实不了解他。罗维诺的心事也没有任何人知道——他曾经不止一次地做梦梦见安东尼奥，并且醒来后就梦遗了。  
有段时间里安东尼奥的小组有一个研究报告，他和组内的一个女性同学便不分昼夜地不断实验，然后写研究报告，很多时间里他累得回家倒头就睡，没有注意到一直固执的等着他回家才肯睡觉的罗维诺。安东尼奥也曾经不止一次的劝过罗维诺，让他不用等自己，撑不住就应该睡觉。而罗维诺总是摇头告诉他不累，他当时只是觉得这个少年太不听劝了，可从没有想过罗维诺对他藏着一份不同于常人的情感——属于少年的、独一无二的悸动。  
那一天安东尼奥去了学校，罗维诺一个人坐在家里想了很久，他喜欢安东尼奥，想把安东尼奥变成他自己一个人的。对，要去告诉他，罗维诺这样想。  
少年罗维诺从来都是一个行动派，想做的事情就一定会去做。于是从来不爱出门的他头一次在没有安东尼奥的陪同下偷偷出了门，目的地是安东尼奥的学校——他想见安东尼奥，告诉他，自己喜欢他。  
罗维诺到了安东尼奥的学校，他躲在校园的大道上等待着安东尼奥的出现，他想给他一个惊喜。突然出现在安东尼奥的面前，他一定会很开心吧，罗维诺想。  
“唉，这次报告终于写完了。”熟悉的声音由远及近。是安东尼奥！罗维诺想。他抬腿，想从树后面走出来到安东尼奥的身边，却发现安东尼奥的身旁站着一个很漂亮的女生，两人正在说些什么笑得开怀，丝毫没有注意到这边。  
罗维诺看到这一幕，突然觉得非常的不爽，他撇了撇嘴，自己一个人又慢悠悠地踱了回去。他觉得自己好像失恋了。

安东尼奥回到家的时候已经是晚上了，屋子里很黑，没有开灯。他站在玄关处喊了一声：“罗维诺？”没有人答应。他觉得有些奇怪，罗维诺应该是不会自己跑出去的啊。安东尼奥脱下鞋往房间里走去，他说：“罗维诺，我带了吃的回来咯。”  
下一秒，安东尼奥就被压在了墙上，嘴唇上覆上了柔软的东西。  
安东尼奥发誓，他永远不会忘记，罗维诺第一次把他摁在墙上主动亲他的时候的表情，蠢蠢欲动，掩也掩不住的急切的欲望。房间里很黑，但借着月光，安东尼奥看见罗维诺那双绿色的眸子亮晶晶的，透露着少年独特的魅力。  
那是安东尼奥的初吻，也是罗维诺的初吻。  
罗维诺松开安东尼奥的唇，一双亮晶晶的眸子看着他，不等安东尼奥回答罗维诺便抢先说道：“我喜欢你，你是我的。”  
安东尼奥摸了摸罗维诺的头发，用鼻尖去蹭了蹭对面的人的脸颊，他不是那么反应迟钝的人，罗维诺喜欢什么讨厌什么他都看在眼里。他喜欢这样的罗维诺，在他面前毫无保留的，带着些小骄傲。  
“我也喜欢你。”安东尼奥亲吻着罗维诺，告诉他心里的话。  
那是一个很美的夜晚，美得你我连呼吸都快忘了，我感受到你激烈跳动着的心跳，我在你的耳旁说着深爱，你热切地亲吻着我，回应着我。  
那时我们都还年轻，不知前路艰险。

4.  
病后痊愈的罗维诺愈发地黏着安东尼奥了，大概是因为冬天，他不大乐意出门，一天到晚只黏着安东尼奥。安东尼奥也宠着他，学校里没有事，索性请了假在家里陪着罗维诺。这段时间里家里出现最多的场景便是安东尼奥坐在壁炉旁，罗维诺躺在他的腿上，听着安东尼奥给他念诗、讲故事。尽管战火已经烧到了西/班/牙边境，但对两人丝毫没有影响。  
安东尼奥觉得，短期之内不会和罗维诺有争吵了，结果一周之后两人再度争吵起来——比上一次还要激烈，原因无他，罗维诺偶然在客厅的茶几上发现了一份申请书：战地医生申请书，还是已经盖章通过的，正是安东尼奥的。  
罗维诺发现这份如同烫手山芋一般的申请书之后，几乎是毫不犹豫地冲到了正在收拾东西的安东尼奥面前，质问他为什么要申请做战地医生。“安东尼奥，你得告诉我，这份申请书到底是怎么回事？”罗维诺讲申请书拍到安东尼奥面前，“我可不记得你要去当战地医生这回事。”  
“如你所见。”安东尼奥眼皮子都没有抬一下，继续收拾着自己的东西。其实他很早以前就想申请去战地当医生了，如果不是因为收养了罗维诺，可能他现在早就在战地了。如今战火已经烧到了他的家乡，眼前的罗维诺也是大人了，他想要去战地救死扶伤的心愿愈发地强烈起来。安东尼奥想，就算自己不在，罗维诺也能够独当一面的吧。  
“不行，我不同意。”罗维诺撅起嘴，他很不满意安东尼奥这个回答。但是安东尼奥没有理睬他，继续着手下的动作，罗维诺走上前去一把摁住安东尼奥的手，强迫着他抬头看着自己。罗维诺看着安东尼奥的眼睛一字一句地说道：“我不准你去。”  
安东尼奥有些无奈，他放下手中的活儿，伸手摸了摸罗维诺的鬓角。“亲爱的，我知道这件事情是我事先没有跟你商量好，但是这是我一直以来的心愿，我会去的。”安东尼奥蹭了蹭罗维诺的鼻尖，“你也是大孩子了，不要那么任性。乖，我收拾东西。”  
罗维诺更加不高兴了，安东尼奥哄他的语气还是把他当做小孩子一样，根本就不是爱人。“你就非去不可吗？”罗维诺几乎是尖叫着说了出来。他是从战火纷飞的地方来的，他亲眼见过战争的可怕，正因为亲身经历过，所以他才更加不想让安东尼奥去前线。  
“非去不可。”安东尼奥亲了亲罗维诺的额头，“我已经和路德维希还有费里西安诺说过了，我走了之后他们会搬过来照顾你。”费里西安诺前些日子和他的爱人一起来了西/班/牙，就住在离他们不远的地方。“还有啊，我走了以后不许不吃饭，不许熬夜，听到了吗？”  
罗维诺听到安东尼奥无事巨细地安排好他的生活，不由得一阵鼻酸。你瞧，这就是他的安东尼奥，明明是自己有事情却永远第一个想到的是他，这样的安东尼奥他怎么忍心让他走呢。罗维诺伸手抱住了安东尼奥的腰。  
“好了，你已经是大人了，不要这样了。”安东尼奥拍了拍罗维诺的头，“乖，我要收拾东西了，你这样我没办法动了。”  
罗维诺抬起头，憋了半天，冲安东尼奥大喊：“你要是去了就不要和我说话了！”他飞快地跑进了自己的房间，狠狠地将门关上了。  
安东尼奥听见关门的声响，无奈地摇了摇头。  
晚饭依旧是安东尼奥送到房间门口，罗维诺关在房间里生气。安东尼奥敲了敲门，说：“罗维诺，吃的我放在这里了。”他没有等罗维诺回答便转身下楼了，他今天晚上就要出发了，他还有很多事情没有做完，根本腾不出时间来哄生气的罗维诺。  
出门时，安东尼奥回头看了一眼依然紧闭着的房门，他叹了口气，希望罗维诺自己能够想通吧。  
他舒展了一下脊背，毅然决然地走了出去。

罗维诺其实回到房间倒头就睡了，他睡得特别沉，第二天费里西安诺带着路德维希过来的时候他还没有起来。  
“哥哥，你到底睡了多久啊？”费里西安诺看着面前睡眼惺忪且一脸不耐烦的罗维诺不由得发问，他记得安东尼奥昨天凌晨的火车，不至于折腾他哥吧？费里西安诺偷瞄了一眼正在打哈欠的罗维诺。  
罗维诺瞥了不知道正在脑补什么的弟弟一眼，没回答。事实上昨天晚上他非常的生气，跑回房间之后倒头就睡，这也算罗维诺的特殊习惯之一了——只要心烦就会想睡觉，而且睡得非常沉。  
费里西安诺见他哥没有回答他，尴尬地笑了笑，坐回了沙发上。此时正在做早餐的路德维希突然走了出来，费里西安诺一见到来人眼睛突然就亮了起来，他问路德维希：“早餐是做好了吗？”他一大早跑到罗维诺这里来，肚子还饿着呢。  
路德维希摇摇头，将一封信递到了罗维诺的手中。“安东尼奥留给你的。”  
罗维诺有些疑惑地接过那封信，印象里安东尼奥好像从来不写信的吧，他将信将疑地打开了那封信：  
“亲爱的罗维诺：  
展信佳。  
离别的创痛笼罩了整个世界，  
天边的天宇变得姿态万千。  
正是这离愁，夜夜默望着星辰，  
并在七月雨夜的萧萧叶片间化作抒情诗。4  
原谅我用了泰戈尔先生的这首诗作为离别信的开场白，也请原谅我的不辞而别，因为我怕看见你的眼睛，我好不容易下定的决心就会在顷刻间消散，我怕我会忍不住，留在你身边。  
但是我知道的，我不能留下来。  
我曾经对你说过最多的一句话就是医者仁心，我是个医生，我想尽我最大的能力帮助所有需要我帮助的人。所以，我选择去了硝烟弥漫的前线——即使那里很危险。  
我知道你肯定会生气我的决定，恼怒我的自作主张，我也知晓你对战争有些深深的恐惧，所以才会阻止我去往危险的地方。可是对不起罗维诺，虽然知道你一定会生气，可我仍然是非去不可，但是，我想我的罗维诺是个心地善良的人，他一定会想通的。  
离别是为了再次重逢。  
罗维诺，我们一定会重逢的。

安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多  
致上。”  
费里西安诺看着罗维诺静静地默读完信，小心翼翼地开口问道：“哥哥，你不会是想安东尼奥了吧？”  
罗维诺摸了一把脸，咬牙切齿地说道：“鬼才会想他。”

5.  
寒来暑往，罗维诺顺利升入了大学，他选择了和安东尼奥一样的专业，同以往一样，他会每个月定时和安东尼奥通信，但今天的罗维诺，似乎与平常不太一样。  
“亲爱的安东尼奥：  
展信嘉。  
我已经升入大学了，选择的专业和你一模一样。我已经长高了不少，也成熟了不少。  
你不用担心我，我一切都很好，费里还是老样子，迷迷糊糊的，也难为路德这么照顾他了。  
我这里一切都很好，那么你呢？  
我已经有一年没有见过你了，这是在我们相识的岁月里，分别的最长的一段时间，放在以前我想都不敢想。即使我长到八十岁，我在你面前我大概还是个需要你宠爱、长不大的小孩子。  
安东尼奥，我很想你，那么你呢？  
哦抱歉，原谅我上面的语无伦次。这一次写信给你是要告诉你一个消息：  
学校里正在招募战地医生，我申请已经通过了，大概这封信到你手上的时候，我就出现在你的面前了。  
你说过的，离别是为了更好的重逢，那么这一次，换我来找你了。  
安东尼奥的罗维诺  
致上”  
罗维诺写下最后一个字，将信折好放进信封里，交给费里西安诺，并且叮嘱他一定要送去邮局。“哥哥，一定要去吗？”费里西安诺问他。  
罗维诺拎起自己的行李，露出一个非常明朗的笑容：“那是当然了。”说完后他头也不回地走上了火车。  
安东尼奥，这一次换我来找你了。

1.标题名取自印度诗人拉宾德拉纳特·泰戈尔——《单纯如歌的爱》。  
2.安东尼奥所想到的诗，出自西班牙诗人费得里科·加西亚·洛尔迦——《无常的爱》。  
3.爱尔兰诗人威廉·巴特勒·叶芝——《当你老了》。  
4.出自印度诗人拉宾德拉纳特·泰戈尔——《离愁》，原诗有两节，文中只选取了第一节。


	2. 聂鲁达的二十首情诗

我穿越光秃秃气候的酸味，  
依然披戴着灰衣与苦涩的声音，  
以及一顶被弃的浪花悲伤的头盔。  
——聂鲁达-《陶醉于松林》  
Ch.1.  
罗维诺又做梦了。  
他站在空无一人的沙滩上，脚心被一阵又一阵的海浪与沙子摩擦着，令他觉得有些发痒。有一群白鸥在他的头顶打着转儿，发出了清脆的鸣叫声。罗维诺抬头望着盘旋在自己头顶的海鸥们，整个人都不知道神游到哪里去了。  
他看着那群海鸥们在海岸边打着转儿，然后飞向海洋的另一头，就这么愣着看了一会儿，才后知后觉地反应过来自己身处在海边而不是在家。  
我为什么会在这里呢？罗维诺想。  
“罗维诺——！”他听见有人叫着他的名字。  
罗维诺顺着声音传来的方向看去，一个和自己有着相同发色的男人正站在离他不远的海岸边冲他挥手。男人穿着白色衬衫，胸前的扣子松开了两颗，露出了小麦色的精壮胸膛。他的衣袖被迎面而来的海风吹得鼓鼓的，整个人都洋溢着阳光和夏天的气息。  
他大声叫着罗维诺的名字，要他去到他的身边。  
而罗维诺却定定地站着，一步也没有动过。不远处的男人身上有着温暖的气息，他却一步也不敢靠近。  
罗维诺看不清那个男人的脸，他不敢到他的身边去。

“罗维诺！快醒醒！你又要迟到啦！”  
清晨的第一缕阳光照射进罗维诺房间的窗户时，还在睡梦中的他听见了一阵急促的敲门声，伊丽莎白的声音随即从门外响起：“罗维诺，你再不起来我进房间拽你起床了！”还在犯迷糊的罗维诺听见门外的伊丽莎白的这句警告猛地从床上坐了起来，由于起床太急大脑有些缺氧，令他眼前一黑。他甩了甩脑袋，抓着头发将自己的房门打开了。  
伊丽莎白看见这样的罗维诺差点眼前一黑：少年人头发乱糟糟的，不安分的呆毛高高翘起，整个人还迷迷糊糊的，显然还在睡梦中没有清醒过来，靠在门上用朦胧的眼神看着伊丽莎白。  
“这么早要做什么，”罗维诺打了个哈欠，“我还没睡醒。”  
伊丽莎白恨铁不成钢地看着面前懒散的罗维诺，恨不得拽着他的耳朵，将他拎到房间里挂着的那枚时钟面前让他看看究竟几点了。“小少爷，还真的不早了。”伊丽莎白将自己的怀表递到罗维诺的手中，“你看看几点了，你今天还要不要上班了。”  
罗维诺接过怀表随意地瞥了一眼，顿时被吓得睡意全无。他冲伊丽莎白喊道：“这么晚了？！伊莎姐姐，为什么不打电话叫醒我！”罗维诺哭丧着脸，冲进自己的房间将身上的睡衣换掉。昨天院长特地叫他们去开了个小会，大意是今天有一个很厉害的人会来福利院参观，千叮咛万嘱咐不要迟到，结果自己还是睡过头了。罗维诺恨不得把五分钟前还在睡觉的自己抽死在床上。  
“小少爷，我今天可是打了十几个电话给你，你自己不接的。”伊丽莎白靠在房门口，不慌不忙地调出自己的通话记录给房间内手忙脚乱的罗维诺看。从八点开始便清一色的是打给罗维诺的电话，不过后者均没有接过。  
“伊莎姐姐，我真的知道错了。”罗维诺含着一嘴的泡沫含含糊糊地冲伊丽莎白说道，“待会如果院长骂我，你一定要给我求情啊。”他用凉水草草地冲了把脸，甚至来不及擦干，拉着伊丽莎白的手就准备往外走，心里拼命祈祷待会院长不要发火。  
“啧。”伊丽莎白有些无奈，罗维诺一直是这么一副毛毛躁躁的样子。她看着少年来不及打理而高高翘起的呆毛，叹了口气，将门关好跟着罗维诺出门去往福利院了。  
桌上那本名叫《Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada》的诗集摊开在第三首诗的位置，被阳光照射着，静静地放在那个地方。

好在罗维诺住的地方离他工作的福利院并不很远，步行也就十分钟的路程。罗维诺和伊丽莎白赶到的时候院长身后跟着大批老员工，他一个人走在前面滔滔不绝地说着什么，身旁跟着一个罗维诺从来没见过的人。  
那应该是院长口中所说的“很厉害的人”吧，罗维诺想，看起来也没有那么厉害嘛。少年摸了摸自己翘起来的头发，开始思考着最前面与院长并排走着的年轻男人有什么地方值得人尊敬，能被院长吹的神乎其神。  
伊丽莎白拉着罗维诺跟在队伍的最后面。罗维诺踮起脚往最前面的两人的方向看去，偷偷打量着那个新来的人：棕色头发的青年人正在认真听着院长的讲话，偶尔会侧过身去附和两句。青年人碧绿的眼睛里仿佛藏着太阳一样，让罗维诺感受到了地中海的晴朗阳光。他似乎也注意到了有人在看着他，前进的脚步停了下来，那双绿眼睛仔仔细细地打量着身后跟着他的人，似乎要找到那个偷偷注视着他的人一般。  
罗维诺与青年扫过人群的目光不慎对视上了，他很快地别过脸去，不自然地红了脸。青年的眼睛太过于好看了，对视上的那一刹那罗维诺仿佛真的见到了太阳一般——那是他第一次见到这么耀眼的太阳。  
“安东尼奥先生，发生了什么？”园长先生轻咳了一声，试探性地问道，“有什么问题吗？”他生怕自己手底下这群不安分的小朋友们惹出点什么事情来，给这位远道而来的贵客留下不好的印象。  
“没什么。”被称作安东尼奥的男人轻笑了一声，“就是见到了很有意思的人罢了。”他给院长指了指队伍最后的地方，院长顺着他的所指的方向看去，恰好逮住了正在走神的罗维诺。  
院长的脸色有些难看。今早上安东尼奥到的时候罗维诺还没有来，他就知道这家伙肯定又是睡过头了。不过罗维诺也不是第一次迟到了，他也就没放在心上。结果这家伙走神被安东尼奥刚好逮住，这让院长的面子有些过不去。  
“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯！”院长叫着罗维诺的全名，后者似乎在想什么事情想得出神，并没有听见自己的话。伊丽莎白悄悄地拽了拽罗维诺的衣袖，试图将神游中的人给拉回来。“罗维诺，罗维诺，院长叫你呢。”伊丽莎白压低声音说道。  
“……啊？”罗维诺好一会才回过神来，瞪大了眼睛看着拽着他袖角的伊丽莎白，俨然是一副根本不知道发生了什么的模样。“院长叫你呢。”伊丽莎白又提醒了他一遍。罗维诺这时才反应过来发生了什么。他抬眼望去，所有人的目光都聚集在他的身上，包括那位远道而来的贵客，以及在气晕边缘的院长老先生。  
罗维诺被这气氛弄得有些紧张。他咽了口口水，小心翼翼地叫着“院长先生……”，这四个字刚从他的口中说出，暴走边缘的院长先生便已经走到了他的面前，冲他道：“你又迟到了！而且竟然在这么严肃的场合走神。罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，你的胆子越来越大了！”  
根本不是什么严肃的场合啊院长先生。罗维诺暗自腹诽。  
“罗维诺，有关你今天的表现，你最好给我一个让我满意的解释。”院长住着拐棍看着面前的罗维诺。明明面前的小老头还没有自己高，罗维诺却在此时此刻感觉到了院长大人居高临下的视线。  
“我……”罗维诺硬着头皮想解释着什么，却再一次被人打断了话。  
“院长，时间不够了，快带我参观吧。”是安东尼奥，那个远道而来的贵客。他抱着胸靠在栏杆上，懒洋洋地朝罗维诺和院长这边投来目光。他指了指自己手中的那枚怀表，罗维诺匆匆地看了一眼，似乎看见了怀表里有一张这个男人和另一个人的合照。“时间不早了，我待会还要回市区。”他耸了耸肩。  
“不好意思不好意思，我这就来。”院长冲安东尼奥道着歉，随即快步朝着安东尼奥的方向走去。他回头警告似的看了罗维诺一眼，似乎在说今天就放过你。罗维诺乖乖点头，动作和神态都像极了福利院养的那只小狗。  
院长很快地走回到那个名叫做安东尼奥的男人身边，两人又继续刚才被打断的话题。浩浩荡荡的队伍又继续动了起来，跟在队伍最后的罗维诺如释重负地叹了口气，身旁的伊丽莎白冲他眨了眨眼睛：“小朋友，你可吓死我了。”伊丽莎白生怕这位小朋友哪根神经搭错了，那就要出大事了。  
“我也快被吓死了。”罗维诺长叹一口气，“谁知道院长会突然过来问我今天迟到的事情啊，我都以为他没发现我的。”他小声嘀咕道：“谁知道那个人要突然看着我，奇怪死了。”他摸了摸自己贴在自己脸上的头发，抬起头望着那条走在人群最前面那个高大的背影。真是个奇怪的人，罗维诺想。  
突然，走在最前面的那个人回过头看着还站在原地的罗维诺，冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
你好，有意思的小朋友。他用口型对罗维诺说道，被罗维诺看懂了。  
少年摸着自己头发的手突然僵住了，这个人真的好奇怪啊！

 

Ch.2.  
如是在深沉的时刻里，我看见田野上  
麦穗在风的嘴巴里摇曳弯身。  
——聂鲁达-《啊，松树林的辽阔》  
令人手忙脚乱的一个上午终于过去了。午休时间院长大发慈悲，特地让他们好好休息一下，下午没有什么繁重的活——当罗维诺听见院长这么宣布的时候下意识地看了一眼站在院长身边的男人。那人嘴角带着微笑，随着大家的欢呼雀跃声一块鼓掌。罗维诺气鼓鼓地想，院长一定是因为这个男人来了才会给他们放假，平常的老狐狸可没有这么好心，一定是这样的。当罗维诺在食堂看见今天丰富的午餐以及在食堂吃午餐时不巧遇见的挂着浅笑的男人、对方还冲他打了招呼后，愈发笃定了这个想法。

午休时间难得清闲，罗维诺避开了人群，一个人躲在走廊上晒着太阳。今天的天气很好，暖暖的阳光照在罗维诺棕色的头发上显得尤为柔和。他靠在走廊上，阳光从他的手指缝里漏进来，照在他的眼睛上，暖洋洋的，让他险些睡着。  
“嘿，在想什么呢？”有人拍了拍罗维诺的肩膀。罗维诺被吓到，猛地往后退了一步，回头看向身后的人，是今天早上见过的那个男人。  
安东尼奥觉得有些好笑，从背后拍这个人的肩膀竟然会反应这么大，现在警惕的模样像极了一只被侵犯了领地的猫一样。罗维诺问：“你有事吗？”他将自己翘起来的呆毛往下压了一点，平复着心情尽量让自己的声音平静一些。  
“你在这里干什么？”男人将一听冰咖啡扔到罗维诺的手中，巧妙地转了个弯，将问题又抛回给了罗维诺。  
“唔……”罗维诺打开了男人递来的冰咖啡，“晒太阳……”他嘟囔道。  
“是嘛……”男人笑眯眯地摸了摸罗维诺的头，与他并肩靠在走廊上。温暖的阳光照耀在他们的身体上，晒得人暖烘烘的，穿过他们的身体落在走廊上，形成了细碎的光影。罗维诺听见身旁的人突然开口说道：“我的名字叫做安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里诶多。”  
罗维诺见他转过身来，阳光洒在他柔软的发梢上。他再一次伸手揉了揉罗维诺的头发，问：“你叫什么名字？”  
罗维诺不太喜欢别人揉他的头发，侧过脸去躲开了安东尼奥的触摸，又往后退了一步，硬邦邦地回答道：“我叫罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，院长今天叫过我的名字的。”心脏有一阵莫名的悸动感，这是罗维诺从未有过的感觉。他抬起头看着面前比他高出半个头有余的男人，不知道为何，他想要靠近这个男人。在这个男人身上，他没有来由地找到了安全感。  
“那叫你罗维诺可以吗？”罗维诺躲开了安东尼奥的触碰，不过安东尼奥完全没有觉得尴尬。他自然地将手收了回去，笑眯眯地看着面前的人。男人的笑容像是七月中旬地中海最宜人的阳光一般，罗维诺有些不自然地别过脸去小声嘟囔道：“大家都是这么叫我的，你也就这样叫吧。”  
场面一度有些尴尬，罗维诺本能地畏惧与生人相处。他一直不喜欢人太多的场合，所以才选择在僻静的福利院上班。他低下头看着自己的脚尖，能感受到男人热切的目光在看着自己，此时此刻的罗维诺希望有人能够来打破这个尴尬的场面。  
良久，安东尼奥开口了，他说了一个“你”，话音刚落便听见不远处的走廊尽头传来了伊丽莎白叫着罗维诺名字的声音：“罗维诺！原来你在这里啊！”少女的声音清脆悦耳，听来却是有些着急。她一定是找罗维诺有什么事情，安东尼奥想到这里，便把自己的满腹话语都吞回了腹中。  
伊丽莎白匆匆忙忙地跑了过来，长发被高高梳起扎成马尾绑在脑后，跑到罗维诺的面前大口大口地喘着气：“终于找到你了。”少女的长发被汗打湿贴在脸上，整个人都累得不行，像是从水里捞出来一样。  
“伊莎姐姐有事吗？”有熟人在场令罗维诺变得自在了起来，他关切地问道，“你不是去值班了吗？怎么出了这么多汗，难道今天的值班项目变成了拆房子吗？”  
伊丽莎白抓住罗维诺的手，整个人都像是干了超负荷的体力活一样，听见罗维诺的话之后白了他一眼，用另一只手的手指戳了戳：“小少爷，那群小孩子闹着要找你呢，哄不住呀。”  
罗维诺将自己的手绢递给了她，伊丽莎白接过来草草地擦了自己脸上的汗，喘了口气继续道：“你又不是不知道，那群小孩子最喜欢你了，你不哄他们睡觉，他们闹着不肯睡呢，一个两个都劝不住闹着找你。”伊丽莎白像是刚缓过劲来，有些无奈地翻了个白眼：“小少爷，快跟我去吧。”  
罗维诺这会儿才明白过来，伊丽莎白这一头大汗果然是被那群淘气的小孩子闹出来的，再加上这么着急的要找他过去，肯定又是和他们说了要把自己找过去，所以这会儿才这么着急。罗维诺叹了口气，将伊丽莎白手中的手绢拿了回来，仔仔细细将少女脸上的汗水擦去，柔声道：“你别着急，休息一会。”  
他悄悄地拽了拽伊丽莎白的衣袖，让她不要那么激动。“院长重金聘请来的那位还在这儿呢。”他压低了声音，偷偷地用手指了安东尼奥。他自以为自己这些细微的动作没有被人察觉，实际上安东尼奥早就将他那些小动作尽收眼底。  
伊丽莎白这时才发现自己的对面还站着一个大活人，她暗骂了一句自己太过着急了，竟然没有发现这里除了罗维诺以外还有别的——毕竟这里已经算是她家小少爷的私人领地了，除了罗维诺以外没有第二个人会来这里。伊丽莎白打量了一下面前的西班牙男人，甩了甩自己秀丽的长发友好地伸出手，笑道：“您好，安东尼奥先生，我是伊丽莎白。”  
安东尼奥握住了少女伸出来的那只手，冲少女笑了笑：“你好。”  
罗维诺看着两人的互动觉得有些别扭，撇过头去看着走廊上种着的那两盆满天星。阳光轻柔地抚摸着它们，长势似乎不错。罗维诺这样想，终于将自己的注意力从伊丽莎白和安东尼奥握着的手上转移开来。  
“不好意思，我们有点事得先走了。”伊丽莎白很快就将自己的手抽离出来，对安东尼奥客客气气地说道。她拍了拍罗维诺的小脸蛋：“走啦，再不去那群小朋友要闹翻天了，到时候真的不好收场了。”  
她拉起罗维诺的手抬腿就想往外走。  
罗维诺经过安东尼奥的身边略带歉意地冲他笑了笑，用口型冲安东尼奥说道：“不好意思。”安东尼奥耸了耸肩，伸手拍了拍罗维诺的头，将自己的名片塞到他的手中，道：“这是我的名片，下次有机会聊。”罗维诺感觉到这个男人有一丁点神奇，似乎一点都不觉得被突然打断对话令人值得生气。  
他握紧了手中那张带有油墨味的名片，跟随着伊丽莎白去了工作区域。

安东尼奥将已经空了的咖啡罐扔进一旁的垃圾桶里，望着两人远去的背影无奈地从口袋中掏出一根香烟点燃。“啪嗒”一声，香烟冒出袅袅的烟雾，模糊了男人的容貌。  
伊丽莎白也许真的不想他和罗维诺接触。  
罗维诺也是真的不记得他了。

是夜。  
罗维诺结束了一天的工作，将自己收拾了干净坐在书桌前，他的手边依旧摆着那本名叫《Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada》的诗集，位置仍然是第三首诗。他用毛巾草草地擦过了自己还在滴水的头发，将到家时随手放在桌上的那枚名片拿起来，把那张只印了短短几行字的名片反反复复看了好多遍。  
安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里诶多  
松木诊疗室 心理医生  
联系电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
这张材质上乘的小小的名片在罗维诺的反复阅读下也被弄得有些发皱。  
罗维诺伸手摸着名片上印有安东尼奥名字的地方，手指间感受到了纸张上铅字的纹路，觉得拿着这张名片的手以及抚摸着名字的手指有些发烫。罗维诺很快地将这张名片放回桌上，像甩开什么烫手山芋一样。  
他抚摸着自己有些发烫的脸颊，将手边的那本诗集挪到了面前，仔仔细细地阅读起来，希望能够赶紧忘掉刚刚所发生的一切。可是罗维诺看着书上的印着的那一行行铅字，大脑却总不自觉的会去想安东尼奥这个名字。  
他觉得这个名字太过熟悉了，也许他们曾经见过，甚至关系还很好，不然为什么会觉得那么熟悉呢？可罗维诺却怎么也想不起来有关于这个名字的任何记忆，明明他的记忆力一向很好，却在自己的脑海里找不到这个人存在的印记。  
罗维诺的头开始疼了起来，他什么都想不起来。  
他甩了甩自己的还带着水珠的头发，强迫自己不再去想这些事情，专心朗诵起手中的那本诗集：  
“啊，松树林的辽阔，碎裂的波涛声，  
缓慢的光的游戏，幽寂之钟，  
霞光落进你的眼里，玩具娃娃，  
陆上的海螺，大地在你身上歌唱！  
河流在你身上歌唱而我的灵魂逸入其中，  
如你所愿，且向你所钟爱的地方逃去。  
请用你的希望之弓瞄准我的去路，  
我将在迷乱中释放出我一束束的箭。  
在我的四周，我看到你雾般的腰身，  
你的静默追赶着我那被追捕的时光，  
而就是你和你透明石头般的双臂，让  
我的吻在那儿抛锚而潮湿的欲望在那儿筑巢。  
啊，你那神秘的声音，被爱染色且加倍  
增长于一边回响一边消逝的黄昏！  
如是在深沉的时刻里，我看见田野上  
麦穗在风的嘴巴里摇曳弯身。”

读完一首完整的诗——就好像哄福利院的孩子们午睡需要讲故事一样。读完这首诗的罗维诺觉得有些困了，他合上书页起身将自己半湿的头发吹干，是时候做个好梦了。  
窗外的繁星闪耀，罗维诺拉上了窗帘。他想，明天一定又是一个像孩子们一样灿烂温暖的大晴天。

 

 

Ch.3  
你的眼睛深处燃烧着千万霞光。  
秋天的枯叶绕着你的灵魂旋转。  
——聂鲁达-《我记得你去年秋天》  
罗维诺又做梦了，还是那个熟悉的场景，以及那个看不清脸的人。  
他又回到了那片孤零零的海域，一个人站在望不到尽头的海滩上，身旁有热浪与海风交织着呼啸而过，海水没过了他的脚脖，打湿了他身上的衣衫。罗维诺一步一步地踩在柔软的沙滩上，顺着海岸线的方向漫无目的地向前走去。  
他在海滩上留下了一长串的脚印，然后又被海浪冲刷得干干净净。罗维诺回头看着自己被海浪冲刷得干干净净的脚印，有些不知所措地抬起头看向身后蔚蓝的天空。抬头望去，天高海阔任鸟飞翔。海鸥们都有自己的目标，知道自己应该去往哪里，而身为人类的罗维诺却找不到自己的方向。  
为什么永远都在重复同一个梦呢？  
罗维诺低头看着自己的脚，上面原本沾染着些许细碎的沙子，却在海浪的抚摸下被冲刷得干干净净。罗维诺更加茫然了。他像是很久之前读过的某本书里描写的主人公一样，是这篇海域的守护者，一辈子会被困在这个梦里，再也无法出去。  
他蹲下身，将头埋进膝盖里，手指在沙滩上有一搭没一搭地画着圈儿。他知道自己是在梦里，但无助感太过真实了，令他觉得自己真的就身处在这样的场景里。他想，也许他以后都会做这样的梦，日复一日、年复一年地再也出不去。  
“罗维诺！原来你在这里啊！”那个熟悉的声音再次在罗维诺的身后响起。罗维诺猛地站起身来，蹲了太久血液不流通导致他的眼前一阵发黑，待他反应过来后那个叫着他名字的人已经走到了他的身前，关切地说道：“你又贪玩了吧，要跟着我回去啦，明天再过来。”  
罗维诺缓过劲来，抬起头愣愣看着站在他面前的人……那个经常出现在自己梦里的人，他终于看到他的面容。罗维诺的瞳孔微缩，绿色的眼眸里倒映出那人的身影，他张了张嘴，叫出了面前人的名字：“安东尼奥……”  
……  
罗维诺从梦中惊醒，猛地坐了起来，床头的闹钟恰好响了。  
罗维诺捂着脸，有些脱力地将闹钟摁掉。他今天醒来得格外的早，窗外的第一缕阳光才刚刚透过窗帘照在他的床头，在以前是从来没有发生过的。罗维诺想，这一定是因为那个令他猜不透的梦。  
他再也睡不着了，起身走到洗手池旁边，用冷水泼了泼自己有些苍白的脸庞。他想起自己第一次见到安东尼奥莫名的熟悉感，又联想到自己经常做的那个梦和梦里的那个人——以及在今日知道了梦中那个人究竟是谁。他抬头望见镜子中的自己时，罗维诺觉得自己好像想起了什么事情。  
有关于他记忆中缺失的有关于安东尼奥的一切。

伊丽莎白在路上碰见已经出门的罗维诺时一脸不可置信地看着他，险些觉得今天的太阳打西边出来了。她叫住了罗维诺，绕着他打量了一圈，笑道：“小少爷你怎么起来这么早，今天太阳打西边出来了？”  
“做噩梦了。”罗维诺拆开了一盒牛奶，漫不经心地回答道。  
他握紧了口袋中的那张属于安东尼奥的名片，漂亮的绿眼睛不知道在望着哪里。伊丽莎白见他这样，无奈地耸了耸肩。  
大概是发生了什么在她预料中亦或者是不在她预料中的事情了吧。  
罗维诺无精打采地喝完了一整盒牛奶，将空掉的牛奶盒用力地吸了两口后确认已经没有残余便扔进了垃圾桶里。他恹恹地冲伊丽莎白道：“伊莎姐姐，我先过去了，今天轮到我上钢琴课了。”  
他也没等伊丽莎白回答，自己一个人迈着恍惚的步子便走开了。  
望着罗维诺离去的身影，伊丽莎白修长的手指在衣袖边的流苏上打着转儿。一定是她意料之中的事情发生了。

罗维诺早早地来琴房是因为他需要一个人静一会儿。他现在有些恍惚，面对伊丽莎白的审视好像也有些慌张，只能找个借口迅速离开伊丽莎白的身边——不过他还真的没有说谎，今天真的轮到他给孩子们上钢琴课了。  
罗维诺冷静了一会儿，记忆里有关于安东尼奥的片段还有些破碎，但是能够大概的勾勒出一个有关于他们俩的完整的故事，所以那些缺失的零碎片段就显得有些微不足道了。至少罗维诺已经弄清楚了自己和安东尼奥究竟是什么样的关系了。  
口袋里放着的那张名片已经被罗维诺在来的路上反复揉搓皱成一团，静静地躺在罗维诺的衣服口袋中。他好几次想掏出手机输入那串烂熟于心的号码拨过去，但是都只是想想便作罢。他想，再等等吧，没关系，院长说过安东尼奥要在这里待上很长一段时间的。但是他又觉得有些不安，心里一直有个声音在对他说，让他现在就去找安东尼奥。  
罗维诺像是听见了心里那个声音的呐喊，猛地站起身来，伸手准备去拉门，出去找安东尼奥。没想到手掌触碰到房门把手的那一刹那第一个孩子就已经推开门走了进来，紧接着第二个，第三个……孩子们都跟着进来了。罗维诺低头看了一眼手上的腕表，已经到时间了。  
孩子们固定的钢琴课时间。  
罗维诺叹了一口气，被孩子们簇拥回了教室。没事，还有时间，他可以等散了之后再去找安东尼奥说清楚。  
罗维诺带着那群孩子们坐在空旷向阳的教室里，给他们弹起了《月光》——那支孩子们耳熟能详的曲子，也是他与安东尼奥那些零碎的记忆片段里令他比较深刻的一首曲子。  
罗维诺教孩子们弹琴的时候，安东尼奥便抱着双臂靠在门口，看着坐在里面的那个人认真的模样，嘴角噙着笑容。阳光穿越打开的窗户闯进了这间看起来比较空旷的教室，轻轻柔柔地照耀在孩子们与罗维诺的身上，少年柔软的棕色的发随着微风的抚摸被轻轻吹动，这样的场景在安东尼奥看起来像一幅静谧的画，令人不忍心打扰。  
“原来你在这里！”有人拍了拍他的肩膀。安东尼奥回头，用手指比在自己的唇上，示意来人安静，不要惊扰这恬静的场面。  
“他似乎想起了什么。”伊丽莎白站在安东尼奥的对面，在福利院的她总会将自己的秀发高高束起，显得清爽又干练。“你料到他见到你会回想起什么了是吗？”伊丽莎白笑了笑，将自己手中的咖啡打开，“他同我说他最近老是做梦，同一个梦，而一直在他梦里出现的人就是你。”  
“他最开始只能梦见一个模糊的场景，并且看不清你的长相。随着日子慢慢地推进，这些场景与梦中出现的事物会愈发鲜明起来，也能在梦里看见你了，但是仍然看不清你的长相。不过昨天，”伊丽莎白喝了一口咖啡，“他在梦里看清楚了，那个人是你。”  
“他会告诉你这个？”安东尼奥听见这话觉得不可思议，罗维诺在伊丽莎白这儿竟然如此坦诚？  
“并没有告诉我，小少爷可是什么都不愿意说的。”伊丽莎白耸肩，“他只是偶尔会跟我说每天晚上都在做同一个梦，梦里总是会出现一个人，仅此而已。就连今早上他都没告诉我梦里的那个人都是谁。”  
安东尼奥叼着香烟含糊不清地笑了笑：“所以你就那么笃定他梦见的是我？”  
“可是他之前的一切，除了亲人以外不就是你了吗？”伊丽莎白反将他一军，“有时候你还是相信一下女人的直觉比较好。”  
伊丽莎白将咖啡一饮而尽，空了的咖啡罐被她随意地扔进了垃圾桶中。她拍了拍安东尼奥的肩膀：“虽然我不知道他到底想起了什么，不过一定与你有关。”  
“去见见他吧。”  
安东尼奥摁灭了手中的香烟，罗维诺已经弹完了一曲，正与孩子们热切地谈论着什么。从他的角度，只要微微侧头便能看见站在门口的安东尼奥和伊丽莎白。  
罗维诺听见孩子们说了什么，他笑着回答了两句，目光微微一扫便看见了靠在门口的两人。  
“伊莎姐姐，安东尼奥。”他喊道。  
伊丽莎白冲罗维诺挥挥手，随后再一次拍了拍安东尼奥的肩膀，笑弯了一双眼睛：“这回叫的可不是医生哦，也不是安东尼奥先生。”  
“去吧，他在等你。”  
被他们谈论的中心人物并不知道他们在说什么，歪着头看着他们。  
安东尼奥向伊丽莎白点了点头，朝着罗维诺走去。  
“罗维诺，”安东尼奥走到罗维诺的身前，蹲下身看着坐在座椅上的少年，“你想起来什么了吗？”他的声音有些颤抖，甚至想伸手去抚摸面前人的脸颊，却不敢这么做。  
罗维诺看着面前半跪在地上的安东尼奥，歪头思索了一下：“似乎想起了什么。”他顿了顿，“有关于你呀。”罗维诺眨了眨眼睛，抱住了面前人的脖子。  
罗维诺小声地趴在安东尼奥的耳边说着什么，也许是有关于他与安东尼奥所有的记忆，也有可能是他想起了一部分，在和安东尼奥慢慢地说着，希望面前的男人能够帮助他再找回那一部分缺失的记忆。  
罗维诺感觉自己像是做了一个很长的梦，梦里有鲜花、有树叶、有海浪还有盘旋的海鸥，但是梦里缺失了一个名叫做安东尼奥的男人，有朝一日这个梦突然醒来了，安东尼奥便一下捉住了走丢的罗维诺。  
“虽然我还有很多有关于你的记忆没有想起来，但是我会更努力一点想起我们之间的事情的。”罗维诺身上披着孩子们送给他的毯子，安东尼奥蹲在他的面前握着他微凉的手掌。罗维诺看着面前的人，歪着头道：“在此之前，你能不能不要让我再走丢了。”  
安东尼奥先生与罗维诺十指相扣着，缓缓地说出自己的答案：  
“好。”  
阳光穿越风和雨，穿越了漫长的海岸线与辽阔的海洋，照进了这间屋子里，照在他们俩的身上，稳稳当当地落在了他们的心头上。

 

很久很久之后的秋天里，阳光和海浪、鲜花与松林、海鸥与落叶再一次光临了他们的生活里，他们再一次肩并肩阅读完了聂鲁达先生送给他们的二十首情诗。


	3. 烟吻

01.  
“给我一个吻，可以不可以。”

罗维诺因为一颗智齿见到了安东尼奥，他的主治医师。  
优雅的医生穿着白大褂靠在牙科医院走廊外的栏杆上抽烟，有金色的阳光洒在他的发梢上。安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里诶多医生沐浴在阳光下，英俊的脸庞显得端庄威严，犹如神邸降临。  
罗维诺带着巨大的口罩遮住了自己因为智齿发肿的脸颊，甫一走进牙科就看见了自己先前预约好的医生站在阳光下抽烟，平时握着工具的手指此时此刻将一枚香烟夹在手中，动作依然优雅，像一幅画一样。罗维诺甚至不忍心打破这样静谧的场景——或者说是不想让牙医这么快对他的智齿下手。  
没错，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，二十二岁在读研究生，此生最痛恨牙医。  
不过显然，医生的感知觉也挺好的。安东尼奥朝罗维诺站着的地方看了一眼，便摁灭了手中的香烟。他拍了拍方才落在身上的灰烬，站直了身体，冲罗维诺道：“你来了，进来吧。”  
罗维诺刹那间像是被施了魔法定在原地，这个牙科医生的身上装着感知雷达吗，为什么反应那么快。罗维诺想。他与安东尼奥僵持对视了一会，最终认命。安东尼奥听见他的病人在口罩下发出闷闷不乐的回答：“哦。”

罗维诺的智齿已经到了不得不拔的地步了，不然他也不会选择到牙科医院来拔牙。  
他躺在靠椅上，摘下了自己的硕大的口罩，长着智齿的牙龈已经肿了起来，连带着他整个半边脸颊都跟着肿了不少，说话都疼得不行，更别说吃东西了。  
愁人。  
安东尼奥戴上口罩，悉心地清洗着病人的口腔，再为他打上麻药，熟络的动作令罗维诺应接不暇，只能乖乖躺好等着来拔牙就是了。  
一场不大不小的手术在医生利落的操作下结束了。  
罗维诺嘴里的麻药劲还没过，说起话来有些许大舌头，安东尼奥索性制止住了罗维诺。  
“这两天吃的清淡一点，也不要喝可乐了，少说话，不要去咬坚硬的东西，所以你的小零食这两天也要锁起来了。”安东尼奥脱下了一次性手套，一边洗手一边说道。  
“唔……”罗维诺闷闷地应了一声。  
“早让你拔了就省事多了，非要疼成这样才来找我，伊莎说你说的可真对。”安东尼奥擦干了手上的水，坐回了罗维诺的身边。后者郁闷地张着嘴，指了指自己的嘴巴，眼睛直勾勾地看着天花板上的吊灯，俨然一副被欺负很了的样子。  
安东尼奥哑然失笑：“二十二岁了还是这么孩子气。”他从身上的白大褂里摸出来一颗糖，润喉糖，带着些许苦味还入口即化的那种。他剥开糖外面的包装纸趁罗维诺不注意塞进了他的嘴里，后者还没意识到是什么东西那颗润喉糖就已经顺着食道滑进了肚子里。罗维诺惊恐地捂住嘴巴，含糊不清地喊道：“你给我喂了什么。”他的麻药劲还没过，根本没尝出来进他嘴里的那个东西是什么味道。  
“乖，就是颗润喉糖。”安东尼奥将自己怀中一盒崭新的润喉糖拿出来在罗维诺的面前晃了晃，随后收了回去。他凑到罗维诺的面前。两个人的距离很近，安东尼奥甚至闻到了罗维诺昨天晚上用的洗发水的香味——橘子味的。  
“这两天可就得委屈你了，等你好了再跟你接吻吧。”安东尼奥如实说道。  
医生的唇擦过了罗维诺紧闭着的唇，罗维诺闻见了医生刚刚抽的香烟的味道：有些淡淡发苦的薄荷味。  
罗维诺被安东尼奥吓了一个激灵，立马坐了起来。  
安东尼奥则像恶作剧得逞了一样拍了拍罗维诺的头：“我继续上班了，你回去休息吧。”  
此时此刻，罗维诺一点都没有拔掉智齿的快感，反而更加生气了。

 

02  
罗维诺其实在一周前和安东尼奥因为智齿吵过一架。  
两周前罗维诺的智齿就已经初现倪端，在和安东尼奥接吻的时候罗维诺突然倒吸一口凉气，然后一把推开了安东尼奥，医生当时有些尴尬地站在哪里，不知道自己又做错了什么，惹得自己家小王子生气了。  
罗维诺捂着自己的脸，半晌憋出一句：“我好像长智齿了。”

长智齿是痛苦的，但是比起去看牙医拔智齿而言，长智齿的疼痛以及智齿带来的一系列不便好像都显得有些微不足道。  
但是，男朋友是牙医的话，好像就非拔不可了吧。  
安东尼奥与罗维诺在一周前的某一个夜晚就关于罗维诺先生的智齿发起了一场辩论赛。正方辩手安东尼奥医生认为罗维诺的智齿不能再留下去了，再任由这颗恼人的智齿发展下去，罗维诺的日常生活都会出现问题。  
而反方辩手罗维诺先生则认为不过是一颗智齿而已，随他生长吧，安东尼奥未免有些太小题大做了。况且，罗维诺认为安东尼奥太小题大做了，牙医和智齿比起来，还是牙医更加可怕。罗维诺这般想道。  
“可是……你的智齿不拔掉，接吻都会出问题哦。就像上次那样。”安东尼奥靠在床头，看着罗维诺一脸认真地说道。  
罗维诺捂着自己长着智齿的半边脸颊，沉默了。  
最后本场辩论赛由安东尼奥被赶出房间而告终。  
并且作为一家之主的罗维诺先生发话：  
“你这段时间都不要进房间睡了。”

一周以后，罗维诺看着镜子里自己肿的老高的脸颊，以及无法吃下任何喜爱的食物的现状（罗维诺喜欢吃坚果类的食品），默默地挂了自己男朋友的号去拔智齿。

 

03.  
拔掉智齿一周以后，罗维诺的口腔好得差不多了，终于可以敞开的去拥抱他久别的坚果零食了，而安东尼奥也终于得到准许，能够重新回到主卧睡觉。

安东尼奥洗了个澡，在阳台上抽了一根烟，顶着湿漉漉地头发回了房间。房间内的罗维诺靠在床头拿着一本《有关于智齿的危害》看得犯困，小脑袋一点一点的，仿佛下一刻就要栽下去入梦，听见安东尼奥的脚步声立马精神了不少。  
罗维诺抬起头看见安东尼奥回了房间，将手中的那本书立马藏到枕头下，一副无事发生的样子冲安东尼奥道：“你回来了。”  
“嗯。”安东尼奥装作没有看见罗维诺的动作，径自走到床边掀开被子爬上了床。  
“你的智齿好了吧。”安东尼奥说，“看你今天把那些零食都拿出来了。”  
罗维诺像是被踩住了尾巴的猫一样浑身一激灵：“当然好了啊。”早知道应该把那些零食收起来了。  
安东尼奥凑到罗维诺的身边，夹杂着薄荷味香烟的吻落在罗维诺的唇上。  
“说好智齿好了之后的奖励。”

安东尼奥奖励了罗维诺一个烟吻。


End file.
